


A reaping of gold

by StephySketchy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, More Chapters to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephySketchy/pseuds/StephySketchy
Summary: “As you can see Amestris, we have the new tributes for District twelve, Miss Winry Rockbell and Mr Edward Elric and my, what a golden duo they make. May the odds be ever... in their favour.”





	1. Chapter 1

When his name was called, Edwards mind became blank. He stared at the woman who stood proudly on the stage, who announced their names in a loud booming voice. He couldn’t quite comprehend what she had just said; surely she was mistaken and she had meant to read out a different name. Movement on his left caught his eye and Edward flinched like he had been physically hit. Alphonse Elric made his way slowly to the stand, shaking as he went, and crying silently. Like time had resumed, Edward quickly shoved himself through the crowd in desperation to get to his younger brother.

“A-Alphonse, stop damn it and wait a sec, AL!” Edward yelled. The peace keepers started marching towards them, extending their batons with a sharp flick of the wrist. Edward grabbed hold of his brother’s wrist, pulling him to his chest for a fierce hug.

“E-Ed? I’m scared.” Alphonse hiccupped, holding on to his brother as tightly as he could.

“Everything will be okay, I promise. Listen to me Al, It’s going to be okay.” Ed said, his voice breaking slightly. He felt a hand slam down on his shoulder, gripping tightly enough to leave a bruise.

“Let go of the bo-“

“I volunteer.” Edward croaked out, just loud enough to be heard.

A stillness swept across the square. The blonde woman gazed down her nose at him with her eye brow arched.

“Volunteer you say?” She spoke softly into the microphone. Edward stared up at her and swallowed. He grabbed Alphonse and shoved the younger boy behind him.

“I volunteer as tribute” He tried to sound confident and calm but he could tell he was visibly shaking. The only thing that ran through his mind at that moment was ‘Not Al, it can’t be him’

“Well then boy, hurry on up here.”

He felt Alphonse tugged away from him and once again his mind became blank as he was all but dragged up to the stage. It felt like he was being pushed under water, everything sounded muffled and it felt difficult to breath. As he walked up the steps, his eyes met the other person stood on the stage, the female tribute. Winry Rockbell stood stock still on the left hand side of the Escort Olivier Mira Armstrong; tears sat on her eye lashes but hadn’t yet fallen. He walked past her to take his place on the other side of Olivier.

“What’s your name, boy.” She said in a demanding tone.

“E-Edward Elric” He mumbled, throat tight. She scoffed slightly at his weak voice.

“I see. You stepped in to take your brothers place. How noble of you.

“As you can see Amestris, we have the new tributes for District twelve, Miss Winry Rockbell and Mr Edward Elric and my, what a golden duo they make. May the odds be ever... in their favour.”

\---

After being corralled into a waiting room, Edward placed his hands against the windowsill and leant heavily against it taking in his view. 

It felt like an eternity before anything happened, the door behind him slammed open and in came Alphonse and his father. They took in the room quickly and saw Edward off to the side in front of the window. He turned around to face them and smiled wearily at his sibling.

“Why did you do that brother! I know I was scared but yo-" 

“I promised yesterday that nothing would happen to you and I’ve kept that promise. I’ll be fine. It will be a piece of cake wining this and before you know it, I’ll be home.” Edward tried to sound aloof but he wasn’t fooling anybody.

Hohenheim gazed at his eldest son. He reminded him so much of his late wife; always putting other people first, and now it just hurt to look at him. 

He was going to loose him too just like he had Trisha.

“Edward, you need to be careful and remember what I taught you about al-” 

“Don’t.” Ed cut him off with a piercing glare. “You need to step up now and get a grip because I’m leaving in less than five minutes whether I like it or not. You can’t run away again like you did when mum died, you can’t do that to Al.”

Hohenheim reached up and placed his hands either side of his sons face. Edward could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at his father, hoping he could trust the man to do his job for once.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t a father to you.”

“You can still be there for Al" Ed muttered and pulled him into an embrace. He felt Alphonse press against them both and Ed responded by wrapping one if his arms around him.

‘This is the last time I’ll see them’ he thought grimly.

\---

He couldn’t believe the size of the train was taking them to Central. Even Ed could see it was a magnificent piece of mechanical engineering; it went on down the track for what seemed like miles. 

Edward and Winry had been hustled off quickly away from their family for the last time to the station by Olivier, the film crew, peace keepers and other staff. 

Olivier frowned down at their appearances and started to fuss at their hair, the collar of his shirt and brushing the wrinkles of Winrys dress. Edward snorted, he couldn’t believe how ridiculous these people were being over something so petty. He glanced at Winry; there was absolutely nothing wrong with how she was dressed, she actually looked quite pretty wearing her best outfit. It made a difference to what she normally looked like, covered in oil and who knows what else.

These people from Central really had no idea what it was like to live in poverty, the lowest if the low. 

It made Ed feel sick to his stomach.

“There, a little more presentable. Now stand up straight you two and face the camera. You need to make some form of a good impression if one of you is going to survive this.” Olivier said sternly and shoved them tightly together, shoulder to shoulder. Having Winry pressed into his side made him remember playing with her when they were children, before the came of age for the games. They used to be very good friends, his mother even used to say best of friends but when she had died Edward drifted away from everyone because he had tried to look after Alphonse. 

Somehow his father managed to disappear for around three months; he left through the border fence which wasn’t electrified anymore and walked into the woods. Edward hated him for it, and even though Alphonse forgave him for abandoning them Ed never did.

Winry and her grandmother had given them as much food as they could spare as had other families but with the rations they could only be spared so much. 

“Smile Edward.” Olivier growled at him. Edward pulled a face at her and looked away from the camera. He couldn’t take this.

“I feel sick. I need a wash room" His tone said that he in fact just wanted to get out of there.

“S-so do I...” Winry mumbled.

Ed looked down at her and noticed that she, unlike him, actually did look a little peaky.

Olivier huffed, she could tell the girl was at least being a bit genuine but the boy, well, he was going to be difficult.

“Come along then. Follow me, quickly now.” She span on the spot and as the stepped towards the train doors they slid open. The two teenagers followed after the taller woman and when they were inside, they both stopped and stared because everything looked like it was fit for royalty.

“Wow, oh Ed look at it all. It’s like we’re already in Central!” Winry stared wide eyed around and suddenly looked at the window and Ed followed her gaze.

“We’re moving already? The suspension must be incredible for us not to notice the initial movement. 

“Excuse me Mrs Armstrong, how fast are we going?” 

“It’s Miss Armstrong if you insist on calling me by my last name. In answer to your question we are currently travelling an average of 100 miles per hour. This will go up to 250 during our journey to Central. Come and sit down for some food you two, your mentor should be here any second to speak to you.”

“Our mentor?” Edward and Winry glanced at each other in confusion.

“Yes, I will be your mentor you two good for nothings. And this is my first lesson to you two; accept you are going to die.”

Edward and Winry span around in surprise. There behind them stood a woman in the doorway; her long dark dreadlocked hair tied up behind her, her long coat flapping in a non existent wind and a menacing expression slapped on her face.

Ed opened his mouth to retort back but Winry got there first.

“Of course we’re going to die. Everyone will one day b...but it doesn’t mean I’m ready to die so soon" Winry picked up a small cake and moved to walk off. “Do we have rooms here? I need to lie down" Olivier stood and motioned for the younger girl to follow her. Once they were gone Edward spoke up. 

“You're Izumi Curtis. You managed to use the barrier against that man to win. You didn't accept death then, did you.” Ed said snidely.

He slumped down in a seat and watched as the dark haired woman moved across the floor to come sit in front of him. 

“How do you know about the barrier? Central just pinned it down to a trick of the light and bad camera angles.”

“I’m not thick. It was pretty obvious there was a barrier because of the dim light by your feet. It was an alchemic barrier.”

“You know of alchemy?” she said in surprise.

“I’ve look through the odd book here and there.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Edward picked at some salad, he felt miserable and tense. Glancing up at the woman opposite him he noticed she hadn’t looked away from him.

“How am I meant to kill her. I can’t do that, we used to be best friends...” 

“The man I killed was my husbands brother. It was either me or him, and I don’t blame him for wanting to come out of it alive. My husband forgave me” She paused for a second and took a deep breath.

“You have to ask the question Edward Elric, do you think she’ll hesitate if it comes down to the two of you?

“You’re a strange young man who knows probably just a little bit to much for his own good. Don’t ever forget what is in that head of yours, you never know when you’ll need that knowledge”

\---

They had been on the train which sped them towards their fate for about 12 hours and Edward felt claustrophobic. He walked through the train slowly looking into each room until he finally made it to the very back compartment; this was where he found Winry sat looking out the large back window. She glanced at him through his reflection and smiled slightly.

“Hello Ed" her voice sounded scratchy and her eyes looked puffy.

“Hey. You uh... you come here often?” he tried to make her smile but it wasn’t the smile he was hoping for, it was sad. He sat down next to her on the sofa and looked out the window with her. They were gliding past a lake currently and he couldn’t help but admire it. 

“If it came down to us, could you do it?”

Edward looked at her. “If what came down to us?” He replied bluntly, he knew exactly what she meant but he was to afraid to answer. He knew for a fact he wouldn’t be able to kill her...he didn’t want to kill anyone.

Winry sighed, “I don’t think I can do this Ed, I’m not a killer. I don’t know how to survive or how to take care of myself. I’m not going to last five minutes.” 

“I do is read and do a bit of hand to hand with Al...and he always wins! You know, I honestly don’t know why I volunteered in his place. He would have been much better off than me!” Ed laughed at himself. He really was a fool.

“You’re his big brother, helping him is just second nature to you"

“Yeah I guess. Hey Winry, is your favourite colour still Blue?” he didn’t want to let the silence take over, he had to keep talking.

“Huh? Oh yeah it is, yours was always Red!”

“Heh what can I say, its a good colour!”

They ended up talking well into the night and for the first time in a long time they managed to laugh like children and forget about their impending fate.

\---

“Hello there! My name is Maes Hughes and I'm here to make you...presentable.” The dragged out pause when he looked Ed up and down made the said young man glare at him.

“This lovely lady to my right is my wife Gracia and she’ll be helping you this evening Miss Rockbell”

“Oh thank you!” 

As the two women walked off Ed could have sworn Gracia asked if there was oil behind Winrys ear. 

“By the time I’m done with you, you’ll turn all the heads in Central! The men and women will be swooning for you!”

“Swoo-"

“I’ll need to cut your hair and get rid of those split ends but I won’t go short, the length suits you well. We’ll scrub your skin and get rid of all the ingrained dirt and once you’ve had your brows sorted and wearing something fashionable you’ll be the talk of Amestris!”

Maes pushed him along and shoved him into a white room.

“Hey wh-"

“Now strip off and shove everything in that bin. It will either be washed and sent to your room or incinerated, your choice” 

“I-incinerate?!”

“Excellent choice, I’ll have them destroyed immediately”

“No just stop! I- I don’t want anything incinerated! Just...stop talking so quickly, please.” Ed leant back against the stark white wall. 

Maes placed a hand gently on the teens shoulder and squeezed. 

“Don’t worry, I know this must be tough on you. Especially having your girlfriend being reaped too. It’s a situation nobody wants to be in and I am sorry you’re in it”

Edward grumbled at the older man.

“What was that?”

“...I said she’s not my girlfriend. I knew her when I was a kid and that's it. Let’s just get this over with" Edward snapped and unbuttoned his shirt.

“Ah, I see. Sorry for presuming.”

\---

His skin felt sensitive, his gums hurt, his cuticles ached and his eye brows stung. After Hughes and his ‘torture’ team were done he felt thoroughly violated but as he evaluated himself in his temporary bedroom mirror he had to admit; he looked good, handsome even.

They had cleaned every inch of him and waxed off any ‘unnecessary’ hair off his chest, neck and face . They also tried to wax his arms and legs but after kicking one of the beauticians in the face, they gave up. They attacked his hair after that with scissors; it was still long but it actually felt soft and had a shine to it, and for once with no knots!

He looked like he actually lived in Central.

A knock on the door behind him made him jump.

“Ed, dinners ready" the muffled voice of Winry said.

“Coming..” He reached over and tied his hair back into a braid.

By the time he made his way over and opened the door, she was already gone.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

“Now we are finally all here, eat up you two. It’s all been specially made for you two so be grateful and eat as much as you can.” Olivier placed some salad on her plate and passed the bowl to Izumi who did the same.

“You’ve got a fully booked day tomorrow. You’re going back to the Hughes’ to be fitted for a few outfits for your interviews and then, chew with your mouth shut boy at least act like you weren’t born in a barn, then you shall break for lunch and after there will be the televised interviews.” This was all said in such a relaxed manner it irked Ed a bit. This was so normal for her, an every day occurrence almost.

“This is where you need to start getting people to like you, Elric. Yes I’m talking to you.” Izumi pointed her knife at him. “Obviously Winry, you’ll have no problem with getting your care packages, you’re a sweet face so who could resist you; but you. Yes, you’ll take some work. Winry if you can...drop the odd hint here and there that Elric is actually nice, that would be great. And you boy, you need to use your second best weapon.”

“Oh yeah” Ed scoffed “What’s that’s then.”

“Why... that smile of course. Yes a rarity in itself I know, but I saw you laughing with Winry here on the train and knew it was going to be the main way for you to win people over. Oh, and control that viper like tongue of yours too or else you’ll ruin everything. Let Winry do the talking.” Izumi’s tone was final. When she turned to Olivier to start talking about who would get the most votes, Ed gave up listening.

He looked across at Winry who was obviously thinking of something as she seemed to be in her own world; she had been cutting a but of steak for the past couple of minutes.

“You’ll break the plate if you keep on cutting.” He said, she looked up with wide eyes.

“Huh? Oh...sorry" she put down her knife and stabbed at the chunk.

Ed opened his mouth to reply but paused.

It was the first time he actually looked at her since their makeover and somehow about how she looked now seemed to ignite something in him. For the first time she actually looked like a...well...woman.

She wasn’t covered in oil and dust, she had a small amount of make up on and they had given her a brand new dress to wear. It was amazing really what a few changes made.

A wave of melancholy washed over him as he thought how Central command really was trying to erase them by any means necessary; personality, then physical appearance and then finally by taking their life.

“Why are you apologising, its not my plate. I couldn’t care less if you break their shit" he wiped his face with a napkin and threw it down on the table. “What’s wrong?...aside the usual...” he raised his brow at her in question.

“We’re going to be on television which means granny will see me...I wonder what she’s doing now. We were all we had left and now she’s all alone...”

“ She’s got Al and my dad. I’m sure they’ll all keep each other company.”

After that they didn’t speak and instead carried on with their meals. Once he was done Edward excused himself, claiming he was tired, and walked the long way around the table. On his way past Winry, he patted her shoulder and before she could say anything he was out the door and half way down the hall.

 

* * *

 

Edward and Winry stood last in the queue of tributes and while he didn’t know about her, his gut was definitely fluttering with nerves. He hated dealing, talking and just interacting with strangers in general and here he was being put on show like an animal.

_'I guess we really are animals to these people...'_

“What if I mess up what I’m meant to say? I mean it makes sense that I have to do the talking but it’s not fair.” Winrys voice shook slightly with nerves.

“I’ll answer questions too...” he replied, scuffing his shoe on the floor.

“Izumi told me to kick you if you started to speak.”

“What the fuck, seriously? Don’t be stupid she was obviously joking.”

“Miss Armstrong backed her up.”

“...Fucking ridiculous...”

While they were quietly bickering the queue slowly dwindled down and finally they were the last two to be called on.

“And now, please welcome our two final tributes from district twelve, Miss Winry Rockbell and Mr Edward Elric!”

The curtains drew back and they were announced to the world.

 

* * *

 

 

The door slammed open to the penthouse suite and in stormed the golden duo.

“What the fuck was that Winry, you always secretly loved me? God you just don’t know when to shut up do you” To say Edward was irritated was an understatement. He was trying to distant himself from everyone and here she was, throwing them together even more than ever.

“I don’t know when to shut up?! You’re such a hypocrite! You nearly screwed up that whole interview Edward, it was the only thing I could say to make them forget your back handed statements about the Fuhrer and his people and get them sympathise with us, can’t you see that you idiot?! Ugh I should have kicked you harder when you opened that massive gob of yours!” Winry was also more than a little bit angry.

“Any harder and you would have broken my leg you brute!”

“Edward, it was a smart move on Winrys part, Central will now see you two a tragic love story on a battlefield. You, angry at them for having Winry thrown into this because she’s your long time friend. Winry, devastated that she’ll never get to be with her love after this is over. People will be flocking to give you care packages now to keep you alive for as long as possible.” Izumi scolded him as she and Olivier followed them into the room.

“If we even make it through the first five fucking minutes.” He spat.

“Well I’m sorry Edward, for trying to improve our chances.” She shoved roughly past him and he stumbled.

“It wont work, we barely know each other any more to pull anything like that off. It’s a fool’s errand!” He called after her. Her bedroom door slammed shut.

“You still need to try, you fool. If you’ve already given up on living then at least try for her sake. Keep her alive.” Olivier spat.

The two women filed out of the main lounging area and left Ed all alone. He thought back to the damn interview and huffed.

_‘God I screwed that up.’_

The interview had been going well, all things considered. The crowd seemed to love them but as soon as the host, Rosé Thomas, had started prying into their lives and asking about their families to make the crowd pity them and sympathise with them; Edward snapped.

It had all gone down hill from there really.

 

* * *

 

 

The quiet knock on her door made Winry jump. She stood up walked over to open the door. She wasn’t expecting Edward to be there looking guilty after their argument. One thing she did know about him was he was just as stubborn as she was, if not more so. She stood in the doorway silently, not inviting him in but not sending him away.

“I’m sorry I was an asshole.” He held out his hand. Sat on his palm was a small flower, a Scabiosa. He offered it to her and she stared at it for a moment. Just as he was about to give up and take his hand away, she gingerly reached out and took hold of it.

“It’s still your favourite flower, right?”

“Whenever I was upset, you would always give me one to cheer me up.”

“Tods mother hated me. Those flowers were her pride and joy. She threw a pan out of her kitchen window at me once.”

“Well that’s your fault for getting caught in the act isn’t it.” She chuckled.

“Can I come in?” he asked after a moment’s silence.

“Fine. But I _was_ sleeping just so you know.” She pulled her dressing gown around her, covering herself up more.

“Lying has never been your strength Win. You haven’t been on your bed all evening by the looks of it.” He nodded towards her crisp bed sheets.

“Ugh, fine I was sat looking out the window thinking about how I could push you out of it.” She went over to her bathroom and filled up a glass with cool water. She placed the stem of the flower in and gave it a small sniff.

It reminded her of home.

She felt the tears prickle at the corner of her eyes as she stood in the doorway of the bathroom.

“I want to go home Ed.” She muttered.

Ed stared at her from the window and slowly walked over to her. He took the glass from her hand and placed it on the dressing table next to her and sighed. Looking at her again he sighed, she had tears running down her cheeks now. He reached his arms out and placed them around her in a firm hug and stood there while she clung back and sobbed quietly.

“Then we better get you home.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Act cool and don’t show off" Winry muttered to Ed as they made to walk through the training room door.

“I don’t need to act, I am cool. You just don’t know how to appreciate this.” He scoffed as he gestured to himself. A whistling sound followed by a loud thud made Edward blanche and Winry gasped when she saw what had happened.

An arrow had embedded itself in the wall next to his head.

“ENOUGH" bellowed a voice from the centre of the room. “You’re not even meant to be handling the weapons yet so put it down you cretan!

“Elric and Rockbell, please come join the other contestants.”

Ed and Winry skulked into the room towards the crowd of children and young adults. In the centre of them were two adults; a man who had a toothpick in his mouth and a neat and tidy looking woman.

"Right then. Welcome everyone! My name is Rebecca Catalina and this is Jean Havoc, we’re the weapons experts. We are here to help show you how to use the equipment and the training systems in this facility correctly and safely” Rebecca said in a chirpy tone.

“Annnnnd also to make sure none of you kill yourselves by accident, on purpose ooor kill the other contestants early.” Jean laughed as Rebecca pushed his arm slightly.

“Right then, after I explain the rules you can go off and practise whatever you would like in here.” Rebecca went through the rules in detail with Jean piping up occasionally. After they had finished, they gave them the all clear to go practice; everyone immediately split off from each other.

Edward look at Winry who gave him a helpless look back.

“What should we start with?” Ed asked with a sigh.

“Lets have a look at the survival stuff first. I think that’s gonna be the way to stay alive as long as possible...do you know how to find water and look for food and stuff?” Winry asked him as they made their way over to the survival area.

“I’ve been hunting before when we needed to trade. Got quite good at fishing with a make shift spear. I made small traps out of mud and stone too. Never caught anything major though, Noah always caught the deer. She’s the one who taught me everything.”

“Ah...how did she do that? With the deer I mean.” Winry crouched down in front of a pile of sticks and kindling and started to position everything.

“She made all sorts of weapons. Used stone, wood, leather and scrap meta to make what ever she needed. She was also extremely good at being quiet... pretty sure she’s self taught. She was strange...but nice.”

He crouched down next to her and picked up two shards of flint. He felt them between his fingers for a moment then quickly struck them together, creating a spark. Winry gasped as the spark set some of the kindling alight and grinned at Ed. They carried on working and learning for a while, Ed showed her how to make small traps and how to get water from a tree and Winry showed Ed how to tell the difference between poisonous and safe berry’s and mushrooms. They had been there for about half an hour when a pair of feet came into Edwards view.

“Oooh look, the two _love_ birds snuggled by a fire. How romantic.” Ed glanced up at the figure who stood before them. Ed threw a filthy look at them. The one who had spoken had long dark hair and pushed rather unsuccessfully out of their face with a headband. There was a larger male behind the first teen who had a tired but unusually harmless looking face considering the size of him.

“Either say what you came to say or piss off and leave us alone.”

“Calm down pipsqueak, I’m only teasing! No offence was meant, honest!” the pale teen raised their hands up in mock surrender. “My friends call me Envy and this is Sloth, from district one. We were wondering if you and your girlfriend would like to...shall we say...team up? For the first part of the ‘competition’. After all you need to protect her and what better way to do that than in numbers! What do you say?” Envy looked extremely pleased, like a cat who had trapped a mouse.

“We’re fine. Bye now.”

Edward and Envy looked at Winry in surprise.

“W-what?” Envy stammered.

“You insulted me by insinuating I couldn’t look after myself, and insulted friend about his height even though he’s probably taller than you. Why do you think we would consider to team up with you. You’ve got to be joking. You can go now.” Anyone who hadn't met her before wouldn’t know the signs of a furious Winry. As she spoke she wore a polite smile that didn’t reach her eyes and the metal kindling stick in her hand was bent at a right angle in her white knuckled hand. Edward remembered what it was to be like on the receiving end of her fist when they were kids. Although luckily he never made her angry for long.

Winry was far to strong for the average girl.  
Ed stood up and smiled smugly at the two confused people in front of him and cocked his head.

 _‘Damn it, he is a bit taller_ '

“Don’t you get it? Winrys the only person in this room that can scare me. She doesn’t need protecting. Now get the fuck out of our faces and piss off you _worm_.”

The room was silent around them as everyone watched. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Havoc and Catalina watching like hawks for any more trouble to emerge.

“...Fine. We won’t trouble you again _pipsqueak_.” Envy spat at him and nodded for Sloth to follow him. Once they had left the two blondes, the room seemed to be able to breath again and everyone returned to what they were doing.

Ed turned to look down at Winry who was trying to straighten out the metal kindling stick with a dismayed look across her face.

“Hey Winry. Least  _I_ wasnt the one who showed off, huh?” He started to chuckle quietly at her expense.

“...Shut up Ed...” she groaned.

 

* * *

 

A couple of days later after the incident with Envy and Sloth, something happened that made Edward laugh.

There was a crowd watching Winry lift up the largest cast iron kettleball and launching it into a training dummy, making it shatter on impact and dent the ground.

Their shocked faces were priceless.

 

* * *

 

Ed twirled the carbon spear around with ease in his hands waiting for the simulation to begin. He tried to steady his breath and trick himself into thinking it was just like practicing with Alphonse at home.

The alarm sounded off.

Two holographic people sprinted at him on in front and one behind. He stabbed forward piercing through a fake heart and then flung the spear round in a wide arc behind him, taking off the head of the other. He only had a moment to catch his breath after that.  
Hologram after hologram came at him, relentlessly trying to beat him down but the longer he was in there the easier it became to dodge and weave. It didn’t take long before the last one was annihilated.

He slammed the blunt end of the spear into the floor and took a shuddering breath, wiping the sweat off of his face. Fighting something fake was one thing, he could really wait to find out what the real fight would be like.

Ed turned to go and put the spear back but was shocked to find everyone standing at the entrance to the simulation chamber watching him. He spread his arms out in gesture that said ‘what' and everyone turned and walked off, muttering in their little groups to each other.

Winry stood waiting for him with a soft but sad smile on her face. What drew his eyes away was the small child standing behind Winry.

“While you were showing off, I made a friend. She showed me how to use the plants to camouflage myself if I was ever in trouble. Don’t worry about him, he’s a big softie really behind that grumpy face.” Winry placed a hand on the smaller girls shoulder and smiled kindly down at her.

Ed winced, she must have been 12 or 13 judging by her stature. Winry looked back up to Ed and the small girl smiled shyly up at him.

“Ed, this is Nina.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Winry centric chapter

“And _then_ when you want to change colour, you just add more grit! It helps make it look like different rocks too!”

“Ah I see, that’s very clever. So...how old are you Nina?”

“I’m twelve! It was my birthday last month! Daddy made me a huuuuuuge birthday cake and bought me a dog! I named him Alexander. It’s a good name because only important people have that name...like kings.”

“That sounds wonderful! When all of this is over, what’s the first thing you’ll do when you’re home?” Winry was enraptured by the young girl sat before her.

They sat together and talked for a good while before the womans legs decided they needed to be stretched. Winry leant back to uncross them and then bent forward to touch her toes.

“Winry, is that your friend over there? I only ever see you with him.” Nina pointed over the older woman’s shoulder to a large simulation room. The glass walls showed Edward fighting with a spear against holographic enemies, completely in the zone. He obviously hadn’t noticed anyone watching him yet so Winry told Nina to follow her over to him. They stood for a while and waited for the simulation to end.

She watched him move with so much more grace than he gave himself credit for. It was like watching a dance and it utterly terrified her to think of what her childhood friend could be capable of.

“I won’t stand a chance against him" Nina said in a quiet voice.

Winry looked down at the small girl next to her. Her deep brown eyes looked up at her in sadness.

“Neither will I.”

 

* * *

 

Edward and Winry stood in the lift that was taking them to the top floor. A heavy silence hung in the air as they stood side by side, lost in their own thoughts. Winry looked out the window and across Central as they went ever higher. People were dots beneath them now, as small as ants.

“Why did you make friends with that girl.” It was so out of the blue it took Winry a second to register he had asked a question.

“...pardon?”

“That girl from district nine. You’ve made it a lot more difficult for us... for me.” He huffed.

“Not everything is just about you Edward.” Winry snapped back, confused as to where the hostility was coming from.

“No, Winry, it’s not about me. It was about keeping you alive and getting you back to Pinako...keeping BOTH of us alive as long as possible. But now-“ Edward clenched his jaw together and took a deep in breath through his nose.

“Sh-shes to young. How did no one take her place...she still has her whole life to live. I can't just leave her to die...” Winry looked at him with wide eyes.

He looked defeated.

“Unfortunately...not everyone has an incredibly selfless big brother to do that for them...”

Winry hooked her little finger around his and squeezed, just like how he used to do for her when she was upset. She felt Ed tense up for a split second before he slowly laced all of his fingers with hers and squeezed gently.

The rest of the way up went in silence.

 

* * *

 

 

“Today I received a weekly report. Apparently, Miss Rockbell, you nearly caused a fight in the training room earlier in the week. I’m disappointed by your lack of control.” Olivier looked down at the two teens before them and glowered.

“Next time talk to us about it if something like that happends, we could help. I expect that attitude from Elric, but not you.”

Winry flinched. She knew she had lost her temper but they way Envy had spoken down to Edward and about her irked her instantly.

“If she hadn’t said anything, I would have knocked their lights out. That Envy character really ground my gears. Who do they think they are, calling me short. I am NOT short. Everyone else is just freakishly tall.” If it were possible the young man would have steam coming from his ears and nostrils, she was sure of it.

“You’re taller than me Ed, so at least there’s that.” Winry said, trying to sooth his temper. He gave her a withered look.

“Did you at least make any new acquaintances?” Izumi asked sternly.

They both stood silently, avoiding eye contact. Izumi shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Why don’t you ever do as you’re told. You need to get a group together so you have more of a chance. To survive as long as possible!” Their mentor stopped speaking suddenly. She bought a handkerchief up to her mouth and she heaved a wet cough into to light colour material.

“Go and rest Izumi. There’s medicine on your bedside table.” Olivier ordered.

“Fine. You two BETTER behave tomorrow and get your act together. Get a small group together, everyone else will be and its the only way you’ll stay alive for more than 5 minutes.” Izumi snapped at them, gazing furiously down at the two teens in front of her. After a moment, she walked down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Olivier shook her head.

“Tomorrow you’ll both be meeting the Fuhrer and the games master. Then after the meeting, you’ll be evaluated in your skills which, as you know, will be ranked by a score between 1 and 10 and televised. This is your best chance in getting sponsored. Be wise and don’t act rash. I’ll see you in the morning.” She gave them a curt nod and left.

After a moment , Winry walked over to the plush sofa and flopped down on it.

“Come sit with me?”

Edwards expression was unreadable as he stood there by himself. He eventually went over and joined her, kicking off his shoes as far as possible and putting his feet up on the coffee table. He stretched his arms up and put them on the back of the sofa, his right arm over Winrys shoulders.

“What’s going through that head of yours Ed? I can hear the cogs whirling around in there.”

“...Just thinking about Al is all.”

“Ah, sorry.”

They sat in silence for a while, content with each others company.

“Hey, do you remember when our parents used to take us to see the market on Sundays? We always used beg for a treat to share!” Winry smiled to herself. The bowl of sweets on the table had reminded her. She looked at Ed who snorted.

“They would always say no. Then you cried and got your way. I swear it was like turning on and off a tap how you cried as a kid.”

“Oh ha ha. You were just as bad! You were such a grumpy asshole! You still are.”

“I am offended and feel I physically attacked right now.”

After a second, Edward leant over and invaded her personal space. She looked at him with confusion before understanding what it was he was doing.

He pressed the side of his head against hers, just like how he used to when they were younger.

“I’m sorry I’m an asshole to you Win.” He murmured before he stood up. “I’m going to my room.”

“Ed? Ed!” Edward ignored her as she called out for him.

She was extremely confused.

 

* * *

 

 

“M-morrrrrning everyone!” Winry yawned out with a large stretch. She went over to the dining table and took a slice of toast. Olivier and Izumi were talking quietly between themselves; to the point where Winry thought they hadn’t realised she was there with them.

“Um, is everything alright?”

The two older women both looked at her suddenly with an unnerving smile. “Absolutely fine, we’re just discussing the rumours that are going around. Apparently there was a poll for the public to enter on ‘who their favourites were' to win, and you were third Winry!” Izumi said proudly to her.

“Oh! Wow, really? What about Edward, where did he come?”

“Unfortunately for him, he came 7th. That’s his brat attitude getting in the way. He never did listen to me about that smile of his.” Olivier to a large bite into the peach he held.

“Ah... where is Ed anyway, he can’t still be sleeping can he?”

“I believe he’s already gone down to the training facility; I presume he wanted to get a head start on things.” Izumi coughed into her handkerchief.

“Oh okay, I’ll go down and catch him up. See you two later!”

 

* * *

 

As soon as she entered she room, Winry spotted him. He was sat at a work bench surrounded by an enormous pile of books.

“You’re up early."

Edward snapped a book shut and looked at her in panic for a second before realising who it was who spoke. He sighed in subtle relief.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“...What are you doing.”

“Nothing.”

“Okay then. _Soooo_ if you’re doing nothing, why are you acting shifty.”

“I’m not acting shifty. I just want to read in peace before it gets to loud in here.”

“What ever, keep your secrets. I’m going to weight train.” She span on the spot and marched off.

_‘If he wants to keep to himself, then fine!'_

It had been a long and hard morning after departing from his company; both physically and mentally. Nina had stayed away from Edward,who flat out ignored her, and eventually she stayed away from Winry too; who tried not to initiate or carry a conversation.

Once again they were alone in a group of people but Winry had made up her mind. It was best to stay away from the others. There was less to loose that way, less feeling to hurt when all of this was over. She had started forcing herself into thinking ‘I can win this' over and over in her head, to make herself believe that it was actually possible. She just couldn’t quite get to that point and as she thought of reasons as to why that was, it dawned on her.

_Ed._

Her childhood friend. Her best friend. The _‘love of her life'_. It was when she realised that he was the reason she couldn’t fool herself into winning, she made a promise.

She had to get him as far along in this damn competition, because after all; that was his plan for her.

They were there to keep each other alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol we'll see how long this goes on for ah ah ahahaha


End file.
